Nosotros dos
by suka san
Summary: Yaoi LenXHoro, Len tiene un sueño......que puede cambiar su vida completa, como afectara esto a los demas?....en especial a Horohoro?.....y a Pilika?


Capitulo I Sentimientos.  
  
Habían caminado ya muchos kilómetros el grupo de shamanes estaba agotado, yoh caminaba pasivo, y como siempre una bella sonrisa acompañaba su rostro, Len por su parte iba distraído sin poner mucha atención en el camino, horo caminaba tranquilo, Ryu acompañado de tocagero caminaba alegre y liserg caminaba agotado por la carga de todos los demás.. Liserg: sigo sin entender por que yo estoy llevando sus equipajes Horo: nada especial Liserg, lo único es que tu estas a prueba en este grupo, pues si intentas algo.. huiremos y te dejaremos con el equipaje. Yoh : de todas maneras falta poco, el pueblo mas cercano esta como a 25 kilómetros. Liserg: 25!!!!!!!! Ryu: si.. Los 25 kilómetros más largos de tu vida Horo: que pasa Len ? haz ido muy callado las últimas tres horas Len: perdón? Que dijiste? Horo: que por que vas tan distraído? Len: no es nada, solo voy pensando en algunas cosas.. Horo: que cosas? Len: nada, cosas mías Horo: esta bien Yoh: la verdad es que es un poco tarde, creo que estoy bien al pensar que todos tenemos hambre y sueño, no? Len: quisiera que nos detuviéramos quiero descansar Horo: si. hace hambre Liserg: creo que seria lo más apropiado.. Ryu: estoy de acuerdo necesito dejar de mover la piernas un rato Yoh: entonces. a descansar se a dicho! Cruzaron a un lado de la carretera por la que caminaban, liserg se ocupó de armar sus tiendas de campaña.. Luego se pusieron a comer Len: gracias por la comida creo que me voy a dormir Horo: creo que yo tambien Liserg: si creo que es una buena idea necesito descansar la espalda Yoh: bueno entonces todos vamos a acostarnos Ryu: lástima, se acabo la diversión Entraron a las carpas y se pusieron a dormir Al otro día estaba todo muy nublado len salió de la carpa y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno horo horo salió de la tienda se acerco a len y le dio un beso en su mejilla Len: .. Que crees que haces Pero horo lo miraba con una cara perdida como si mirara en lo más profundo de los ojos dorados de len Len salió a toda prisa corriendo hacia las caídas de agua donde rápidamente se quito la playera y se dispuso a nadar, no se dio cuenta de que horo lo seguía caminando, horo llego a las caídas de agua se quito la ropa y entro a las aguas cristalinas, len ya descansaba en unas rocas con solo su ropa interior, horo se le acerco y len no se dio ni cuenta, horo nadaba y nadaba cada vez mas cerca subió a la roca y se puso encima de len horo tambien llevaba solo su ropa interior . pero nada más, la cinta de su pelo se había caído, len ya estaba bastante incomodo con la presencia de horo, horo acerco su boca a la de len y sin poder decir nada len se dejo llevar, cayeron al agua pero nada detuvo el beso que se estaban dando , de pronto se dieron cuenta de la situación y salieron a tomar oxigeno, salieron a tierra a continuar lo suyo, de pronto, len se hizo a un lado y tomo aire, se vistieron, tomados de la mano llegaron al campamento no había nadie la carpa estaba ya deshecha y todas las cosas estaban desgarradas y tiradas en el suelo, se soltaron las manos y corrieron al campamento ahí estaba yoh, Ryu y liserg tirados en el piso con los ojos abiertos, de pronto una sombra apareció en el cielo era hao, Len: que haces aquí! Hao: hago lo que se me place. o veo que tambien esta el chico del cabello azul Horo: nadie me llama chico del cabello azul!!! Horo se lanzó contra hao y en una terrible cruzada horo calló muerto en el piso Len: que has hecho ¡¡ horo!! Len se levanto asustado.se dio cuenta de que todo había sido nada más que un sueño. miro a horo se veía muy tranquilo y divino sin la cinta recordó lo que estaba, soñando y se dio una bofetada que había estado soñando?. el y horo.. prfff no. no podía ser. o quizás?. se estaba dando cuenta de que horo le atraía de una manera extraña se acerco a el y le dio un beso, horo se movió y sus labios toparon los de len. len se separó se dio vuelta miro la hora, solo eran las 2:00 de la mañana, que hacía despierto, miró a horo, y se quedo dormido... Yoh: a que bien dormí, como durmieron chicos? Ryu: excelentemente Liserg: eh descansado mi espalda Horo: no me quejo Len: muy bien, pues vamos a cocinar, hay que tomar un desayuno Miro a horo en ese momento sonreía y se frotaba el estomago Len:(pensando) que lindo es Horo: muy bien.. len.. cocina!! Len:. Oh. claro Horo: te pasa algo? Len: ya te dije que nada!!!!! Horo: esta bien esta bien Len salió de la carpa, hacia un día nublado como en su sueño Con la diferencia de que en su sueño había salido solo, ahora estaba Ryu, yoh y liserg Esperando con ojos golosos el desayuno. Después de la comida.. Yoh: no cabe duda de que len es el que mejor cocina! Horo: es cierto tiene mejor mano que pilika Yoh se tiro en la arena y Ryu salió a pasear Horo y len se miraron, len apartó la mirada Horo: len, por que me esquivas? Len: tengo miedo (melö: hey hey hey hey!!! Yoh vete de aquí esta conversación es privada) ( yoh sale del lugar a encontrarse con Ryu y liserg) bis,, Len: tengo miedo Horo: miedo?, miedo de que? Len: de perderte, no quiero que dejemos esta amistad Horo: perder nuestra amistad? hay que cosas dices, nuestra amistad perdurara, mucho tiempo Len: puede ser.. es que últimamente me eh dado cuenta de algo. Horo miraba los ojos dorados de len que lo hacían caer en una atmósfera tan dulce. Len:. yo creo, yo creo horo que lo que yo siento por ti es otra cosa, no es cariño de amigos es otra cosa. Horo:. creo, que tus sentimientos hacia mi son los mismos que tengo yo hacia ti...veras Len yo.yo te, yo te amo Len Len: que cosa? Horo: que te amo, desde ese día en que te vi por primera vez me llamaste la atención, te veías tan fuerte y rudo. como intocable me entiendes?, pero de apoco te fui conociendo y descubro que en realidad no eres así si no que hay veces en las que incluso, eres tierno la verdad es que me gustas mucho, y tambien tengo miedo igual que tu muchas veces. de poder perderte aunque sea como amigo por que ya ser tu amigo es una maravilla para mi, ahora te lo dije me gustas. Len: así que te paso algo parecido? Horo: parecido? Parecido a que? Len: parecido a lo que me paso a mi contigo, veras cuando te vi ese día y me uní a su grupo te veías tan alegre y amigable, nada comparable conmigo que soy un rabioso eras como el alma de diversión del grupo y aunque no lo demostraba me reía con tus estupideces.. no te ofendas. si no que eres muy gracioso y por eso te quiero tanto, tambien te amo. Horo se le acerco lentamente topo los labios de Len y Len correspondió el beso.. Cayeron al suelo impulsados por la pasión que tanto habían estado guardándose todo ese tiempo . Como en el sueño de Len juntos se fueron a las caídas de agua, se quitaron la ropa quedando solo en su ropa interior y nadaron hacía las caídas de agua , detrás de las caídas había un lugar echo de roca era bonito, ahí se volvieron a besar, de apoco se fueron quedando dormidos len apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de horo y horo le acariciaba la espalda, len le dio un beso a horo y pronuncio un leve. gracias. 


End file.
